Finding Family
by Lord Evan Osiris III
Summary: On his sixteenth birthday, Harry discovers that he has been lied to and obliviated since he was 4 years old. The Dursley's aren't his only family, Dudley isn't his only cousin, friends and classmates are closer then they seem, and on top of it all he is falling in love and doesn't even realize it.


Title: **Finding Family**

Catergories: **Harry Potter x Charmed**

Genres: **Adventure Family Romance Hurt Action**

Summary: _**On his sixteenth birthday, Harry discovers that he has been lied to and obliviated since he was 4 years old. The Dursleys aren't his only family, dudley isn't his only cousin, friends and classmates are closer then they seem, and on top of it all he is falling in love and doesn't even realize it**_.

Bashing: **Dumbledore x Snape x Weasley bashing**

Characters: **Harry P. Daphne G. Wyatt H. Chris H**.

Chapter One: _**Happy Birthday, Harrison Potter **_

**4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry, England 7:22 pm July 30, 2007. **

Tears. Heartache. That's all he could remember since returning to Privet drive. Staring at the dull paint of his bedrooms walls, all he could think about was that faithful night in the ministry. Seeing his godfathers face for the last time. Seeing the shock, then the hurt and sadness, and the realization and faint smile before he dissappeared forever. Harry didn't even know how many days had passed since that faithful night, didn't know how long he had been staring at the same spot on the same wall for weeks, didn't know he was approaching his sixteenth birthday or that his magic responding to its masters needs for family was reaching out to members of a Most Ancient and Noble family spread all across the world, who thanks to a manipulative old bastard and an egotisical manic had all but forgotten its roots. But what one forgot and the other didn't understand is that the saying "blood is thicker than water" applies to this family more than ever.

**Mason Vineyard, Nice, France 8:22 pm July 30, 2007**

Lord Jackson and Lady Marian Mason stood on their balcony overlooking the expansive vineyard they created decades ago in the early 30's.

"Mother, father you wished to speak with us," asked their oldest daughter Susan Delacour nee Mason, as she and her husband, Louis, her sisters Lucille Thomas nee Mason and Emily Granger nee Mason and her brother-in-law, David Thomas walked in.

Turning around Jackson, motioned for them to sit.

"Your mother's pendant is glowing." Was all he said, as he sat in the armchair closest to the fireplace.

"Mother?" Gasped Lucille, as her and her sisters all reached up to grasp their pendants.

"It is true my daughters, the last heir of my dearest brother and sister, Andrew and Christine has awakened. Even now his magic calls for those of his blood." She said as she turned around to face her family. Pointing at the tapestry above the fireplace, the family as one gasps, as the burnt and frayed piece of cloth repairs itself before their eyes.

"Its true!" exclaims Susan, standing up form where she was sitting with her husband.

"But it can't be," spoke Emily, for the first time since they had arrived walking into the room, "my granddaughter, Hermione is best friends with that young man, and if what she says is true he should still have a year before he becomes of age."

"My grandson, Dean says the same. He is in Gryffindor with his cousins, though none of them know they are family. He shares a room with him, the youngest Weasley boy, Ronald, young Neville Longbottom, and an Irish half-blood named Seamus." Speaks David Thomas.

"And he saved my youngest granddaughter, Gabrielle during the tri-wizard fiasco a year ago, when she was kidnapped for the second task. And he was 14 at the time" Says Louis.

"Enough," says Jackson. "The family magic believes he is ready, as we all can see. And since it does, we have no choice but to lift the spell, bring our family together, and watch as the Potters rise back up and reclaim the power we once had."

As one the family rose, formed a circle and with the tips of their wands touching in the form of a star began to chant in unison,

"Ac vi magicae familia solvit vincula, et revertetur sanguis et hoc latet in familia memorias simul."1 At once the magic of the reversal spell began to appear and grow at the center point of the circle, just inches from the wand tips. "Ac vi magicae familia solvit vincula, et revertetur sanguis et hoc latet in familia memorias simul." As they said the spell for the second time, the magic started to glow brighter and circle the room and picking up random objects. "Ac vi magicae familia solvit vincula, et revertetur sanguis et hoc latet in familia memorias simul." As they said the spell for the final time, the magic reached a crescendo and then as the final syllable was finished it shot out in all directions to circle the globe and enact exactly what the spell was designed to do.

**Halliwell Manor, San Fransico, California USA 11:22 am July 30, 2007. **

In the attic of one of the oldest and most beautiful houses on the street sat a book older than the house itself. This was the book that helped a family of witches survive through the ages. It saw the witch trials in salem, several wars throughout history, it even saw every generation of witches born into this family harness their powers for the good of all mankind. This was the Book of Shadows. The Halliwell families most prized possesion and their strongest tool besides their powers.

"Chris, can you get me some lavender from the attic please" yells the current matriarch, Piper Halliwell.

"Sure mom," yells Chris halliwell, middle child and one of the second generation of charmed ones.

Seconds later, a fairly tall brunette, teenage boy comes into the attic heading for the potions cabinet on the wall behind the book of shadows. As he opens and starts looking for the lavender his mom needs, he hears the book open. As he turns around the pages began turning at a rapid pace. Walking over to the book he yells for his mom and dad.

"Mom! Dad! Come quick!"

As the pages of the book begin to slow down he hears not only his mom and dad coming up the stairs but his sister and brother coming also. Entering the attic as the pages stop turning the family sees the blank pages start to glow a silver color as writing appears slowly.

"Paige, Coop get over now. Wyatt, Chris go and get yours cousins now. Halliwell family meeting."

As the boys disappear in swirls of orbs another set of orbs and the pink glow of a cupid beaming in appears.

"Paige I need you to go get Henry. Family meeting now. Coop I need you to get Phoebe." Piper says as the aforemetioned sister and brother-in-law appear only long enough to hear the sentence before they disappear the way they came.

Meanwhile Leo and Melinda begin moving furniture around the attic to make room for all fifteen members of their family that will be arriving via orbs and beams. As they are moving the last of the furniture into place four pink glows of beams begin to appear followed by 6 swirls of the blue, white, and silver of orbs. Once all 15 members of the Halliwell family were present Piper as the oldest living Halliwell began to read the newly revealed pages.

"Hidden family now revealed, three's destiny now fulfilled. Time to teach the once forgotton, or evil's rule thee shall beckon." As she read the spell, the white lights signifying that a spirit coming into the realm of the living began to appear. As they solidfyied into the spirits of Penny, Patty and Prue Halliwell, the charmed ones stepped forward to welcome the deceased members of the family. But before any of them could could say anything a silver light like the light that revealed the new pages surrounded the heads of the two oldest Halliwells in the room causing them to collapse into a dead faint. Rushing forward the girls and prue were the first to reach grams and patty.

"quick, Wyatt Chris grab your grandmother, Leo Coop grab grams, lay them on the couches, Tamora Kat orb too the kitchen and get the baking bowls and feel them with water, HJ grab the smelling salts out of the potion cabinet, PJ Melinda grab some towels, parker pandora grab the quilts and pillows off the sofas down stairs" Says piper switching to wonder mom in an instant, with all eleven people moving into action immediately,trails of orbs and glows of beams appearing and disappearing back and forth for a few moments as all the children use their powers to get everything done faster. While this is happening the girls all gather closer to the two unconscious matriarchs. All of a sudden both women sat up exclaiming,

"Aunt Christine!" "Christine!"

**Potter Manor, Scottish Countryside, 300km from Hogwarts 7:22 pm July 30, 2007**

Inside the expansive Potter Manor, a flurry of movement occurs as an 83 year old woman moves faster than a woman of her age should as she rushes down stairs from her bed on the third floor to the library on the first. Reaching the library, she moves to the glowing book sitting on a pedastal in the middle of the floor. As she reaches the book she hears huffing and puffing coming from one of the spare portraits of her husband as he slides into place, all the while gasping,

"Merlin woman must you move so fast?"

"Andrew its happening" she exclaims opening the book to what seems to be a random page.

"Oh, I will have the staff prepare the other rooms. Tell me my dear christine will we be having just our great grandson or will it be the entire family?" he questions getting more and more exuberant by the second.

" It will be the whole family my dear husband, on both sides." As she looks over the reading glasses she had donned.

"Of course my dear, I shall have the guest house prepared and the ballroom converted to a formal dining room right away." Says Andrew, already mentally preparing a list as he rushes from one portrait to another looking for something to write it all down on.

"Do remember to account for Lily's family too dear," laughs Christine, as she watches her husband as he rushes to the portrait of his office and collects a quill parchment and ink.

"Quite right dear we can't have our wonderful Lily's family excluded form her sons claiming and very first wiccaning." Exlaims an excited Andrew Potter as he hurrys through the portraits to the house elfs quarters, where the little elves are already hard at work after sensing their mistresses' intent.

**Delacour Chateau, Paris, France 8:22 pm July 30, 2007**

As the Delacour family is sitting down for dinner, a house elf pops in next to Jean-Luc's elbow.

"Master, you must come quickly the tapestry is changing!" squeaks the little creature.

"Appoline, Fleur, Gabrielle, come quickly." Exclaims Jean-Luc, as he dashes from the dining room to the library and then through to his office.

"What tapestry does father speak of mother?", asked Fleur, as they rush to catch up to Jean-Luc.

"Your father speaks of an old family heirloom that his grandmother, your great grandmother gave him on his 21 birthday, years ago. It was to remind him that no matter where he goes or what he does he will always have family behind him. She gave it to him the week he left with the auror corps for Britain to fight in their war against Voldemort." Says Appoline, as they approach the door to Jean-Luc's office.

Quickly walking in to stand next to her husband Appoline motions the girls closer.

"Look at it, only family magic's long since lost to this world can repair the damage to this tapestry", says Appoline

"Yet it is fixing and finishing itself as if…..", says Fleur.

"Mom, dad look there at the top, is that…..", says Gabrielle

"Potter" all four family members exclaim in a hushed reverent tone.

**Gringotts Bank. Diagon Alley, London, England. Vaults, section 6. 7:25 pm July 30, 2007.**

Twenty five minutes after closing for the night, an undiscript goblin making his rounds of section 6 of the vaults, begins too hear a slight ringing and a hum coming from up ahead. Drawing his sword from a hidden sheath on his leg, he immediately checks his surroundings. Taking notice of the vault number he was currently checking (vault 642) for his report later, he summons a cart and begins his trek up towards the noise. As he rounds the last corner of the main track he turns onto one of the many side tracks only used by the goblin guards. Stopping the cart he sees a silver glow coming from one of the vaults. Again taking note of his surrounding and the vault number he is standing at (vault 680). He tightens his grip on his sword and pulls out his emergency ward beacon that, when active will summon a platoon of goblin soliders and a bank manager to his position in seconds. Walking slowly towards vault 687, he starts to examine the ward stone from which the glow is getting stronger and starting to pulse. As he reaches the final test on the ward stone his eyes grow big and he immediately activates his ward beacon.

Seeing the ward beacon for the goblin patroling section 6 of the vaults become active, the goblin guard immediately summons a platoon of goblins and the manager on duty and two security carts. Only seconds after the beacon becoming active the goblin security office is empty, with another guard entering the office and taking position in front of the Beacons.

Arriving at the vault and goblin in question the security team,weapons drawn, hop out of the carts and immediately take up positions around the vault, the bank manager BloodKnoll just seconds after the security team. Heading to the goblin standing by the ward stone, with one eye on the silver glow coming from it, ask,

"What happened?"

"I was on my patrol further down heading up this way when I started to hear ringing and humming coming from one of the vault further up that I had yet to check. As soon as I heard it, I summoned a cart, took notice of my surroundings, and armed myself as procedure dictates in these situations. Arriving minutes after it began, just down the way, I again took notice of my surroundings and pulled my ward beacon out. Approaching the vault I scanned the area for enemies. After discovering none, I immediately secured, and the area scanned the vaults ward stone and discovered…..well I think you should look for yourself sir."

Seeing one of his patrol guards like this immediately raised flags in BloodKnolls head. Caustiously approaching the glowing stone, he immediately started running diagnostics on it. After a minute of this, he gasps aloud and mumbles under his breath. Turning around he signals the goblin in charge of the security team.

"Summon Ragnok to my office, secure this vault, set a patrol for the rest of this section and alert the other guards of all the remaining sections, to keep an eye out for anything else."

Turning to the patrol guard who immediatley states his name and rank,

"Rockfist, 1st Lieutnant, goblin patrol, Section 6."

"Thank you Rockfist, come with me."

Arriving back in his office and motioning for Rockfist to sit, BloodKnoll starts pulling out sheets of parchment and scrolls from hidden drawers on the oak desk. Barely looking up when the office door opens and Ragnok, the chief bank manager and manager of the vaults belonging to the Most Anicent and Noble Families, walks in and immediately sits behind the desk.

"At approximately 7:25 this evening,vault 687, belonging to a one Harrison James Potter, heir of the Most Anicent and Noble Potter family has sealed and reset itself. The only reason for this to happen is if the owner is upon the evening of the their coming of age."

As he was speaking Ragnoks eyes began to grow until they seemed to be ready to pop out of his head. Rockfist could only gasp at what this could only mean for the Potter heir. Reaching into the pocket of his suit, Ragnok pulls out what could only be a shrunken box and key. Enlarging the box on the desk, he inserts the key and begins to rifle through the box mumbling in gobbledygook, and as he grins and pulls out a large folder with the Potter crest and motto on it, he motions for BloodKnoll to come closer and for Rockfist to seal the room. Conjouring a table in between the two chairs in front of the desk he lays out the folder so that BloodKnoll and Rockfist can read the motto engraved on the front, _**'Sanquis Crassior Aquae'- Blood is thicker than water.**_

"What the two of you are about to see is a secret known only to a few goblins and even fewer humans. I will require the standard goblin oath of secrecy, before we shall go any further."

After both goblins had given the oath, Ragnok opens the folder. Inside the folder is another crest and motto. The crest having only slight changes to it, while the new motto read _**'Familia primum omnium inimicos secundum aliud extremum' - Family first enemies second all else last. **_Mouth open BloodKnoll could only stare at a crest he had only seen in his training manuel. Rockfist who was only a young goblin had never seen the crest or heard of the motto before asked,

"Whose crest and motto is that and why is it in the Potters manifest?"

"This my young brother is the Most Ancient and Noble house of Peverell's family crest and motto. The reason it is in the Potter manifest is because the Most Anicent and Noble Potter family was, is, and forever shall be the Most Ancient and Noble Peverell family." Ragnok replied.

"But how? Gasp BloodKnoll.

With a chuckle, Ragnok motions them to sit as he starts his tale.

_**Flashback with voiceover by Ragnok.**_

"It was the year 1912, the Lord and Head of the Peverell Family, Ignotius Peverell the 2nd, had just signed the marriage contract between the Peverell and the Noble Reiser family for his son Arthur and Lord Reiser's only child and heiress, Elizabeth. The two were to be married in 1914 a year after they graduated from Hogwarts. Now what the two didn't know is that there was a spy within their mist. The spy was the son of the french, Malfoi Family who wanted to marry Elizabeth so his family could use the money and name of the Reisers to establish a foothold in England."

"Later that same night Lord Malfoi flooed to the Reiser Manor, and attempted to dissuade Lord Reiser from the marriage contract. When rebuked by the now angry Lord. Malfoi envoked a blood feud2 on not only the House of Reiser but also the House of Peverell."

"Now two years passed with the families engaging in only minor skirmishes, with no serious injurys on either side. Until 1914 that is. The day of the wedding had come at last and the Peverells and Reisers and all of their guest had gathered for the occasion. But halfway through the cermony the Malfoi family broke through the wards on the Reiser manor and attacked the families. Lord Peverell and Lord Reiser immediately ordered their combined houses to protect themselves, with Lady Reiser and Lady Peverell gathering the guest into the manor to portkey floo and apperate out while their husbands, family and closest allies fought against the invading force. Lord Peverell was killed by a blasting curse to the chest shortly followed by Lord Reiser who was killed by the killing curse. Now upon seeing his father and his father-in-law killed Arthur became furious and attacked Lord Malfoi with all his might while his bestfriend and soon to be brother-in-law, Samuel Rathbone, and his younger brother, Lucas, took care of the remaining forces. Finally after fighting and killing all of the attackers, and cornered Lord Malfoi, and proclaiming the blood feud null and void the three each hit Malfoi with a killing curse to the chest."

"Unforseen by the three men one of Lord Malfoi's younger brothers, who lay dying a few feet from them, raised his wand and with his dying breath cast fiendfyre and destroyed the Reiser Manor with Lady Peverell and Lady Reiser still inside."

_**Flashback Ends.**_

"A year later, with the Peverells still being attacked by what remained of the Malfoi family, came together to my office. Once the office was sealed the Peverells led by the new head and Lord Arthur signed and created a ritual that when finished would hide the family from the entire world except for the family, me and my father Ragnarok. Once the ritual was complete the family changed their name to Potter, hid minor details of the family crest with a spell, and changed their family motto."

Finished the three goblins fell into silence, two reeling over the secrets they just learned and the third thinking of ways to bring the family back together and restoring it to what it once was.

Finally Rockfist asked "What do we do now?"

"First Rockfist we must summon Young Mr. Potter to come claim his inheritance. Then we must read him the last wills of Sirius Orion Black, the now deceased Lord Black, of the late James and Lily Potter nee Evans, and of the late lord and lady Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black. Then we must give him a full inheritance test. Then Gringotts as a whole will do anything nessecary to help him get rid of the evil that plagues this world." Says a wizened old goblin dressed in rather formal garb.

At once all three goblins turn around and bow to their king.

"Rise son. Rise BloodKnoll. Rise Rockfist."

"Father….."

"Ragnok take Rockfist and a goblin platoon and collect Mr. Potter first thing in the morning. Until then Rockfist send out a message to all customers that the bank shall be having its wards upgraded to better service them and all of their banking needs, so we will be opening an hour later. Then recall all ward breakers."

"Yes, milord." Said Rockfist as he scurrys out of the office.

"BloodKnoll prepare the main ritual room for the test and then go to the archives and collect the aforementioned wills, and have the best goblin healers on stand by."

"Right away, milord." Says BloodKnoll who briskly leaves calling for a messenger in Gobbledygook.

"Ragnok, come your mother has been worried sick since you had to leave during dinner."

"Yes, father." He says as he follows his father back to the goblin city far beneath the bank.

**4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry, England 11:59 pm July 30, 2007**

Snoozing lightly, with his head against the wall behind his bed, Harry is slowly encompassed by the spell and as his magic responds his body starts to change with what looks to be years of stress leaving, stress and worry lines slowly fading from his face and as the alarm on the clock chimes midnight the magic and spell finish, leaving a small pendent with the Potter family crest on a black wrist band laying on the desk in full view of the now awake Harry. Before he can utter a sound a hoot brings his attention to his window where more than the usual number of owls flutter waiting to deliver their packages and letters, with Hedwig leading the pack. Standing up and opening the window he sees Hedwig with an excited Pig carrying what looks to be a large basket from Mrs. Weasley. Behind them came a handsome eagle owl, a specled great horned owl, a large tawny owl, and a brown barn owl that could only be from Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor and grounds keeper of Hogwarts.

Once all of the letters and packages were retrieved from the owls, they all flew to various spots around the room with Pig fluttering around the light and Hedwig in her cage. Picking up the official looking letter, Harry opened it to find it was from the goblins of Gringotts.

'_**Dear Lord Potter,**_

_ It is with great pleasure that we here at Gringotts would like to congradulate you on successfully ascending to the title of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. _

_Unfortunately we would also like to offer our condolences on the passing of the Late Lord Sirius Orion of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. As per Lord Blacks last will and testament, which he hand delivered the night of his death, you must be present at the reading which is scheduled on the first of August. However, we ask that you come to Gringotts later today at your earliest convience to discuss not only how you would like the will reading to go, but to also go over your complete inheritance to give you a complete and total understanding of what exactly your new status is in both the wizarding and mundane worlds. We would also need to unseal the last will and testaments of not only your parents James and Lily, but your grandparents, Lord Charlus and Lady Dorea and also the previous lord, your great grandfather, Andrew. Unfortunately, due to certain conditions in the will that we will go over at our meeting, the reading of Lord Andrew's will must be postponed as it can only be read once the conditions have been met. _

_Also inclosed in this letter is a small package containing the Head of House ring, the House seal for letters, and an emergency portkey to my office here at Gringotts, if you should ever need it. All you have to do is say safehaven and it will activate. Also as your magic has called out to us in this time of great need I have no doubt that you would have received a black wrist band with the Potter crest worn by all Potter males that was suspiciously missing from your vault when I went to gather the ring, and the seal. I would ask that you don the wrist band as soon as you finish this letter as it has been embued with protective family magics strong enough to stop everything but the killing curse from affecting you. A goblin platoon shall escort you here at 7:30am, the morn of your birthday. It will be led by my son Ragnok, and a senior guard Rockfist._

_Sincerely,_

_**Senior Night Manager**_

_**BloodKnoll**_

_**Senior Bank Manager**_

_**Ragnok**_

_**Goblin Chief **_

_**Ragnarok the 8**__**th**___

With a look of total shock Harry opens the package which did indeed contain the portkey, a silver medallion with the letter G on it, and the ring and seal, both of which have the same insignia, The letter P in the center of a shield with a sword on the right, a wand on the left and a sleeping wolf underneath. Looking to his desk, he picks up the wristband, which he notices has the same crest, and slides it onto his right wrist. Once in place it glowed gold and Harry could feel the tingle of the protective spells on his spine they became active. Looking back towards the letter, Harry glances towards his clock seeing that only a few minutes had passed since he was awoken by the owls. Debating over which letter he should open next, he notices that his Hogwarts letter is thicker than it has been every other year. Realizing that they must contain his owl scores, he hurridley picks up the envelope and breaks the seal opening the letter, he reads,

_**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**_

_**Passing Grades**____**Failing Grades**_

_**Outstanding(O) Poor(P)**_

_**Exceeds Expectations(EE) Dreadful(D)**_

_**Acceptable(A) Troll(T)**_

_**Harry James Potter**__ has achieved the following:_

_**Astronomy:**__ A_

_**Care of Magical Creatures:**__ EE_

_**Charms:**__ O_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts:**__ O+_

_**Divination:**__ P_

_**Herbology:**__ EE_

_**History of Magic:**__ A_

_**Potions:**__ EE_

_**Transfiguration:**__ O_

_Mr. Potter has also, due to certain circumstances known only to the deputy headmistress and his head of house at Hogwarts, taken the exam for Ancient Runes as a self study course. The Results are below:_

_**Ancient Runes:**__ O_

_Sincerely yours,_

_**Professor Griselda Marchbanks**_

_**Governor, Wizarding Examinations Authority**_

Surprised and generally happy about his results especially his Ancient Runes mark. He had only studied for half of his fifth year, after talking to Tonks at Saint Mungo's over the winter hols. It seemed that just like defense and flying he had a knack for understanding the different runic alphabets and even started to create wards with them. He had already warded his trunk from being opened by anyone except himself, Ron and Hermione. And the best thing he learned is that runes like potions, can't be detected by the ministry so he could practice runes and potions as much as he wanted. Though he doubted he would be doing much of the latter.

Picking up the second piece of parchment that had fallen out of the envelope he saw that it was a letter from Professor McGonagall.

_**Dear Mr. Potter**__,_

_I would like to offer congratulations on your outstanding O.W.L. Results. I always knew you had it in you. Below you have a list of all the classes you are eligible to take this coming term. Unfortunately you did not score a high enough grade to go on with potions. Fortunately you can self study for the Newts if you would like. I have also listed other career paths you may be intrested in if you choose to forgo potions. The supply list has a blank area at the bottom that has been spelled to inform you of the books and materials (if any) that you shall need for the required courses once you have marked them off on the list provided._

_I await your owl with your course selections no later than the seventh of August._

_Sincerely yours,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor**_

Looking at the list provided Harry sees that there are several new classes offered to Newt students.

_Please mark off all courses you wish to take. Note each student must take a mininum of five courses and maximum of eight._

_**Mr. Harry James Potter**__ is eligible for the following courses:_

_Newt Transfiguration- __**Professor McGonagall**_

_Newt Herbology- __**Professor Sprout**_

_Newt Charms- __**Professor Flitwick**_

_Newt Care of Magical Creatures- __**Professor Hagrid**_

_Newt Defense Against the Dark Arts- __**Professor Tackett**_

_Newt History of Magic- __**Professor Binns**_

_ Eligile Electives:_

_Basic Healing- __**Madam Pomfrey and Healer Holland**_

_Beginner Warding- __**Goblin Warder**_

_Basic Enchanting- __**Professor Flitwick**_

_Animagus Training- __**Professor McGonagall**_

_ Eligile Self Study Courses:_

_Newt Ancient Runes- __**Head of House**_

_Newt Potions- __**Head of House**_

Looking over the courses available Harry decides to take the Newts courses for transfiguration, charms, dada, all of the electives and continuing with the self study course of ancient ruins. As said the blank space at the bottom of the page slowly filled up with the textbooks and any additonal materials required for each course.

For transfiguration he needed, _The Advanced Guide to Transfiguration - by __**Emeric Switch**__,_ for Charms he needed _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six - by __**Miranda Goshawk**_ and a blank pack of binding parchment. For DADA he needed _The Ultimate Guide of Hexes, Curses, and Jinxes and 1001 Ways to Stay Alive - both by __**Alastor Moody**__,_ a dragon hide vest, 2 wand holsters, a second wand, and a specially made goblin crafted weapon (paid for by the Department of Mysteries and Hogwarts fund.) For his elective courses he needed the following – _Healing for Dummies: by __**Matthew McCarty**__ and Battlefield Medicine: by __**Andromeda Tonks**__, a series of warding books called - Everything You Need to Know About Wards: Book One- Beginning Wards, Book Two- Intermediate Wards, and Book Three- Battle Wards: by __**Bernadette Rathbone**__, Basic Enchanting: by __**Filius Flitwick**__ and a diamond tipped carving set, Animagus: A Guide to Finding Your Inner Beast: by __**Minerva McGonagall,**__ and The 7__th__ edition of The Ulitimate Guide to Runes: by __**Helena Ravenclaw**__, Revised by __**Octavius Ollivander**__._

Seeing two books written by his professors and another written by one of the greatest auror's of this century, 'Wow, the chances of this school year actually being fun and learning something new starting to protect myself might be worth the near death experience that is bound to happen.' Pausing he shakes his head with light chuckle murmurs to himself,

"Wow, Harry you actually started to sound like hermione for a second."

Setting down his book list Harry picks up the letter from Hagrid. Opening it Harry sees a picture of Hagrid and Madame Maxine in front of what could only be the palace of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_Happy birthday! Me and Olympe just wanted to send you a little somethin' since its not every day ya turn 16. I wanted to make ya some rockcakes, but olympe said you'ld like somethin' to hide ya scar since she noticed tha ya don't like the attention it brings ya. So we got ya an enchanted head band that once ya have it on it will disillusion itself and the belmish. Hope it works and see ya at Hogwarts._

_**Hagrid and Olympe**_

Smiling at the thoughtfulness of madame maxine at both the gift and stopping hagrid from sending the customary rockcakes (which took after their name sakes when eaten by anyone with out giant blood in them). Picking up the headband he headed to the mirror that hung on his wardrobe door. Placing the headband on he saw the magic work as it slowly took on the color of his skin and for a second he was afraid that the spell wasn't powerful enough to hide his scar, but before he could begin to fully doubt the power of the spell, it seemed it focus all its power and he watched as his horrid scar slowly lightened until it was barely visible to the naked eye.

Glancing at the clock he realized that it had been a little over an hour since he had been woken up by the owls. Deciding that he needed to get some sleep in before the goblins showed up, Harry gathers the remaining letters together mentally noting that he had received a letter from each of his friends that had gone with him to the ministry except Ron and Ginny, and that Pig had in fact only brought the basket and a letter from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the twins.

1 "By the power and magic of this family, release the bond and return the memories hidden in the blood and bring this family back together."

2 "The only time since it becoming an unforgivable curse, that It can be legally used."


End file.
